How can we love each other?
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: I, the daughter of Orochimaru(and I don't like), have had this weird slight personality change when I met and when I'm around the person who was supposed to be his new vessel, and I know why. I have fallen hard for Uchiha Sasuke. And I now know that he has fallen for me to.


**A/N: This is the result of a quiz I took, I decided to make it into a story. I just want to clear something up. I don 't like Orochimaru at all so please consider that while reading this. The oc is me. Please enjoy.**

_This is thought_

The part written like this is what I came up with my self in this chapter

_this is thought that I came up with my self_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(My POV)

I am the daughter of Orochimaru,having some of his powers I was highly pampered by him, and Kabuto.

I sat bored out of my mind waiting for this Sasuke to arrive.

I'm usual a kind person, but when it came to situations where I didn't understand something, I became very mean and angry.

It took a while but a boy with grey-ish skin the white's of his eyes a back color, and long hair approached me.

"I'm guessing your the Uchiha boy" I stated giving the boy a harsh stare. his hand wing like things folded into his back.

"Yea" he replied plainly.

"That's the curse mark, come, follow me, I'll take you to my father" I stated.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked,  
"Julia" I replied without turning to even look at the boy.

_why are you being so mean? i mean you've never been this mean _you stated. I was having a mini argument with myself.

"You called Orochimaru your father, that mean your related to him?" Sasuke asked.

I moved a branch out of my way letting it snap in the boy's face for asking so many questions.

"I guess you could say that, he did make me" I stated.

"What do you mean he made you?" Sasuke asked.

I turned to face him, my hazel hues glared at the boy.

"Look, your just a vessel, so don't go askin' annoying questions" I stated.

I continued walking til I got to a small wooden door hidden in rock, leading the boy down the dark corridors. I finally stopped at my father's door and swung it open.

"Hey Kabuto, did dad change vessels already?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yea, you and Sasuke were a bit late" he stated.

"Shut up!" I responded "as for you!" I shouted pointing at the boy. "Because you were late my father had to undergo another vessel, you have 3 years to become stronger and be a perfect vessel!" I stated.

Sasuke was surprised at how pushy I was. "R-right" he stuttered.

I left the room slamming the door behind me.

The 3 years went by without much interest.

My already strong dislike for my father grew even more.

Sometimes, out of pure boredom, I would watch Sasuke train.

Sometimes dad had Sasuke and I spar. Father told him not to take it easy on me because he new I could easily handle it, but I know Sasuke was holding back a little. He probably didn't want dad pissed off if I got seriously injured.  


Whenever father always made Sasuke keep an eye on me whenever he and Kabuto went away. To be honest it wasn't unbearable. It was definitely easy since our rooms were right next to each other.  


We would occasionally watch movies together when he had to keep an eye on me. I think my obsession with Nightmare Before Christmas surprised him a little. It turns out we both enjoy Tim Burton movies.

When I had nightmares, whether or not father was there, he would come into my room and wake me up, I scream when I have nightmares, from the horrors my imagination tormented me with. I would get so scared that I would hug him and bury my face into his chest and, I don't know if it was because he was half asleep or something, he would either rub my back in a calming way or gently pet my hair.

About a week before I turned 16 I stopped wearing glasses and got contacts. I kept my glasses for back up, if I had a headache, or if I had taken my contacts out and didn't feel like putting them back in.

That whore Karin said that I shouldn't have gotten contacts and continued to hide my 'ugly' face behind my glasses. I did what any rational girl would do, I punched that bitch in her fucking nose. A lot of people laughed at her. She went to Sasuke to try and get his sympathy, but he told her that she deserved it for agitating me just because she was jealous that I look better than her without dressing and acting like a freaking slut and that he would be reporting her to my father when he got back(so Sasuke this was when Sasuke was supposed to be watching me) for verbally assaulting me(even though I don't like him, my father can be a good dad sometimes). He then grabbed my arm and brought me to my room even though I protested and said that I could take care of myself and didn't need him to escort me to my room.

Since I am normally a kind person I would get Sasuke something for his birthday, which is 7 days before mine, and Christmas. He even gave me stuff for my birthday and Christmas(I think that might be because my father insisted on it).On his 16th birthday I gave him a blanket that I made him(Yes I knit. So what?) and on my 16th birthday he gave me a really big book that is the complete tales and poems of Edgar Allen Poe, my favorite author. I kinda felt a little bad since he probably spent a lot of money on the gift and I only made him a blanket that isn't worth much.  


After Sasuke had killed my father I went with him and joined Taka, their little group, and planned to destroy Konoha. _I really had nothing better to do with my life. Sad huh?_

I walked between Sasuke and Karin since I realized how annoyed Sasuke always was with the red headed girl.

"Suigetsu, Julia why don't you go and erhm, patrol the area, so we don't run into enemies" Karin stated adjusting her glasses.

"Why, your the sensory type, you go do it, and having Suigetsu with you, you should be able to clear out any enemies" I stated.

"A-a-as true as that may be, you and Suigetsu!-" Karin started before Sasuke cut her sentence short.

"no, that's a great idea Julia. Karin, you and Suigetsu patrol the area's ahead of us" Sasuke stated.

"I-erh...i guess" Karin stated, "C'mon Suigetsu! your so slow!" the girl shouted as she went ahead of us.

"God she's annoying" I stated.

"You finally glad she's gone Sasuke?" I smirked until he pushed roughly against the tree near by.

He roughly kissed me not afraid to break me in any way.

_My first kiss._

His body pushed closely to mine.

"S-Sasuke" I breathed between kisses.

His tongue dragged across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I teased the Uchiha a bit keeping my mouth shut.

He pulled away a little just so there barley an inch between the two of us, his hot ragged breathing could be felt on my skin.

"Someone's being a bit needy today" I smirked wiping away some saliva from my mouth.

His strong hands on my shoulders made it hard for me to move.

"Shut up, this isn't normal for me, i just-" Sasuke paused as if trying to find the words, his usual cool stature was broken, he was stuttering, blushing, and truly not feeling like himself.

I ran my hands over well toned chest.

"Don't worry Sasuke, since we met I haven't been myself. I didn't get it at first, but now i realized it." I smirked

I whispered very carefully into his ear so no one else would hear: _"It was because I loved you" _I stated, my words caught the boy completely off guard...

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this story. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think. I know I am a crappy writer but I still appreciate the feed back, unless they are flame. In that case you can take said flames and shove them up your ass.**

**Sasuke: Review, follow, and favorite this story. (pulls me into a side hug) Don't flame this story if you know what's good for you.**


End file.
